gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Spotlight
Spotlight è una canzone di Jennifer Hudson presente nell'episodio La F asiatica, il terzo della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata da Mercedes Jones, dopo un piccolo incoraggiamento da parte del suo ragazzo Shane Tinsley, come audizione per il musical scolastico West Side Story. Testo della canzone Mercedes: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me? Brittany & Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Are you a guard in the prison maximum security? Brittany & Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself? Brittany & Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Or am I locked away out of fear I'll find someone else? Brittany & Tina: Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Well, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Living under your spotlight (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Just because you think I might (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Brittany and Tina: woah oh oh) Oh, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: yeah, hee-hee) Mercedes & Brittany & Tina: Living under spotlight (Brittany and Tina: yeah, hee-hee) Maybe if you treat me right (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) You won't have to worry (Brittany and Tina: woah oh oh) Mercedes: Is this a relationship? Fulfilling your needs, as well as mine? Brittany & Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time? Brittany & Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: Oh is this love real real love? Then I'm staying no doubt. Brittany & Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes: But if I'm just love's prisoner, then I'm bustin out! Brittany & Tina: Is that you? Is that you? yeah Mercedes & Brittany & Tina: Ohh, baby, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Brittany & Tina: Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Mercedes: spotlight yeah) Just because you think I might, hee-hee (Mercedes: just because you think I might) Find somebody worthy, woah oh oh (Mercedes: find somebody worthy) Oh, I don't like, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: I don't like) Living under your spotlight, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: living under your, your) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: treat me right yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (Mercedes: you will never have to worry, no) Mercedes: Boy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself What the hell do you think your doing? Loving me, loving me so wrong Baby all I do is try (Brittany and Tina: try) To show you that you're mine (Brittany and Tina: mine) One and only guy (Brittany and Tina: only guy) No matter who may come along Open your eyes cause baby I don't like Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo, ooh ooh Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Mercedes & Brittany & Tina: Hey, 'cause I don't like Brittany & Tina: Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Mercedes: no, no) Mercedes & Brittany & Tina: Just because you think I might (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Brittany and Tina: whoa oh oh) (Mercedes: no, no) Brittany & Tina: Oh, I don't like, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: I don't like, yeah) Living under your spotlight, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: living under your spotlight) Baby, if you treat me right, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (Mercedes: you will never have to worry) Mercedes: I don't like... Classifiche internazionali Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three